Tá quente!
by Giigi
Summary: Fic com os nossos ninjas ainda crianças :D.


**Tá quente!**

Konoha, dia qualquer, de algum mês, 4 anos antes de Naruto & cia se formarem na Academia Ninja. Casa dos Uchihas, 11:50 da manhã. Parte externa da casa.

Itachi: uú você é fraco

Mini Sasuke: Hei! Aonde você vai! Volta aqui! Vamos terminar de treinar! i.i

Mãe do sasuke: meninos! Hora do almoço!

Os dois irmãos se dirigem para dentro da casa, tirando seus sapatos na entrada. Se sentam nas almofadas e esperam a mãe trazer o almoço. Uma tigela é coloca em cima da mesa, praticamente borbulhando.

Sasuke: que cheiro bom!

Itachi: hoje eu não vou almoçar

Mãe: e posso saber por que?

Itachi: missão.

Disse e saiu da mesa, se dirigindo para a porta e saindo correndo de casa.

Sasuke: melhor! Sobra mais pra mim.

O garoto se prepara para devorar se ramen de porco quando ouve um grito.

Mãe: cuidado!

Sasuke (em posição de batalha): O que! Onde! Por que!

Mãe: está quente .-.

Sasuke: ah i.i

Mãe: espere um pouco, daqui a pouco esfria...

Sasuke (falando para si mesmo): e se eu...

BOOM! Uma nuvem de fumaça domina a sala

Mãe: Cof, cof! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para não soprar junto com fogo!

Sasuke: foi sem querer... X)

Mãe: não faça mais isso uú

Sasuke: tudo bem... Então vou levar até a janela pra esfriar mais rápido...

Leva até a janela para esfriar mais rápido. Um pequeno ninja está acompanhado de seu pai, mexendo com alguns insetos que voam.

Pai do Shino: muito bem meu filho! Agora vamos almoçar!

Mini Shino: já vou, vou treinar mais um pouco.

Pai-Shino: okay!

Ele sai, deixando o filho sozinho treinando com insetos voadores. Sasuke, com o prato na mão, observa uns insetos que não foram totalmente dominados pelo mini-ninja voarem em volta de seu prato.

Sasuke: ano-san! Você, _por favor_, poderia tirar esses bichos de perto de mim, eles vão contaminar minha comida.

Shino:...

Sasuke: aham!

Shino:...

Sasuke (cercado de insetos): Kusooo! Assim não dá!

Ele pula a janela e vai para longe do pequeno ninja controlador de insetos. Sentando em baixo de uma árvore.

Sasuke: pronto! Agora eu vou poder deixar...

Uma folha cai, quase dentro da tigela se o garoto não tivesse desviado.

Sasuke: uu

Outra folha...

Sasuke: uú

Mais outra...

Sasuke: ùú

E mais outra...

Sasuke: mas que coisa! Quem é que...

Ele olha pra cima e vê alguém dormindo. Com a tigela na mão, sobe na árvore e identifica o "sujeito" que estava derrubando as folhas.

Sasuke:uú Shikamaru sei idiota...

Mini Shikamaru: ahn?

Sasuke bate na cabeça dele e desce da árvore.

Shikamaru: o.o eu sou acordado e ainda levo porrada... Que problemático uú

Sasuke anda mais um pouco e vê um muro. Se senta.

Sasuke: Pronto! Agora quero ver se alguém vai me incomodar uú já está quase frio o suficiente pra se comer...

Do outro lado do muro...

Mini Sakura: hei! Aquele não é...

Mini Ino: é sim! É o Sasuke-kun! Hei! Gente! O Sasuke-kun está ali! Vamos lá!

Multidão de meninas maníacas corre e fica atrás do muro. Sasuke está distraído quando...

Ino: saaasuuuke-kuuun!

Sasuke: aaaaah!

Ele quase derruba o ramen quando olha pra trás e vê aquele bando de garotas com cara de quem vai devorá-lo

Sasuke: aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Socorrooooo!

Ele sai correndo, deixando as meninas sozinhas.

Menina 1: ué? O aconteceu com ele?

Ino: será que foi algo que a gente fez?

Sakura: Sasuke... Kun i.i

Sasuke (um pouco mais distante dali): uú o que me falta acontecer?

Ele anda despreocupadamente, quando se depara com Chouji e Naruto.

Mini Naruto: hei! Chouji! Você está sentindo um cheirinho de...

Mini Chouji: ramen!

Os dois olham pra trás, mas não vêem nada.

Naruto: hunf... Acho que foi nossa imaginação..

Chouji: é... Mas isso me deu uma fome.. Que ir à barraquinha de ramen!

Naruto: yoooshi!

Os dois saem correndo em direção a barraquinha de ramen. Enquanto um Sasuke suando frio, e com a tigela na mão, se senta atrás de um arbusto.

Sasuke: ufa! Essa foi por pouco! Quase que eu perco...

Mini Akamaru: aff, aff, aff (respiração de cachorro XD)

Sasuke: aahh!

Ele sai correndo em direção a sua casa.

Sasuke (pensando): pronto! Ali! É só virar a esquina e...

POF! BUM! POW!

Sasuke: Ai...Ui... Gomen nasai...

Hinata (vermelha): tu-tudo bem...

Sasuke ajuda a menina a se levantar, ela vai à direção oposta a dele, que sai correndo e..

Sasuke: aaahh! Cadê? Cadê!

Ele olha pra trás e vê, a visão mais aterrorizante que poderia ter visto, seu potinho de ramen, no chão, virado, com todo o ramen espalhado.

Sasuke: Nãããããããããão! TT

Casa do Uchihas, 12:10, sala de jantar.

Mãe: ué? Não vai mais almoçar? Cadê seu ramen?

Sasuke: caiu no chão TT

Mãe: ahn, coitadinho, vou fazer outro pra você

Alguns minutos depois...

Mãe: aqui está! Mas cuidado por que...

Sasuke (devorando o ramen, e queimando a língua): chomp, chomp, chomp

Mãe: .. quente o.o""""

* * *

**oi gente o:D respondo asreviews da minha última fic, o nome da banda é _Silent Cry _e o nome da música é _Last Vision _mesmo xD eu venho aui com uma comédia, faz tempo q eu nam faço comeidas oO e é issu :D pode deixar, eu naum esqueci da outra fic XD mas é pq eu nuam sei mais como escrever a historia .. mas já já eu arranjo um jeito.. eh issu... o/ xau**

**Aoshi Gigi**


End file.
